Kuroko Tetsuya Is Dating Who?
by Rahma Lau
Summary: Kuroko telah berpacaran dengan seseorang! GoM pun penasaran. Jadilah mereka membuntuti Kuroko untuk mengetahuinya. Ini saatnya para Kiseki no Sedai beraksi untuk melindungi pemain bayangan tercinta mereka dan menyingkirkan 'pengganggu' tersebut. Protect Kuroko Tetsuya at all cost! xxxKuro, GoMxKuro. Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko Tetsuya is Dating Who?!**

**Disclaimer : 黒子のバスケ© Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC parah, Typo(s), abal, dll.**

**Pair : …?/Kuroko, GoM/Kuro.**

**Genre : Humor, Friendship, Romance.**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Kuroko telah berpacaran dengan 'seseorang'! GoM pun penasaran. Jadilah mereka membuntuti Kuroko untuk mengetahuinya. Ini saatnya para Kiseki no Sedai beraksi untuk melindungi pemain bayangan tercinta mereka dan menyingkirkan 'pengganggu' tersebut. Protect Kuroko Tetsuya at all cost!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Mission Start!

* * *

**[ SMA Seirin, Tokyo. ]**

**[ Jam makan siang. ]**

"Kuroko, Kagami, hari ini tidak ada latihan basket sepulang sekolah!" teriak Izuki dari depan pintu kelas Kuroko dan Kagami, lalu langsung berlari ke kelas yang lain.

"Tidak ada latihan, ya?" gumam Kagami di sela-sela memakan makanannnya saat makan siang. "Kalau begitu, mau ke Majiba sepulang sekolah?"

"Aku tidak bisa, Kagami-kun." Pemain bayangan itu menjawab singkat tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari novel yang sedang ia baca.

"Hm, begitu," gumam pemain bernomor punggung 10 itu.

…

"Kuroko, ayo temani aku bermain basket setelah latihan." Tawar Kagami saat pulang sekolah keesokan harinya.

"Maaf, Kagami-kun. Aku sedang sibuk." jawab Kuroko. Pandangannya tidak menatap Kagami, melainkan ponselnya.

Kagami menaikkan alis dobelnya mendengar hal itu. Akhirnya, dia menghela nafas dan menepuk kepala Kuroko―pelan.

"Kalau begitu, lain waktu."

…

"Hari Sabtu, menginaplah di rumah―"

"Aku sedang ada acara hari itu," kata pemain bayangan itu, memotong perkataan Kagami yang bahkan belum selesai berbicara.

Kagami semakin _sweatdrop_ dibuatnya. Dengan sedikit canggung, Kagami menjawab, "Uh, oke."

…

"Kuroko, makan siang nanti―"

"Maaf, aku harus mengurus sesuatu saat jam makan siang," jawab Kuroko, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

Kagami menatap tidak percaya pada pemuda berambut biru muda itu. Sudah beberapa minggu ini dia tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama temannya.

Tidak biasanya Kuroko seperti ini. Seperti punya urusan yang sangat sibuk sampai mengabaikan temannya sendiri.

Kagami pun merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak wajar. Ada yang aneh dengan mantan _Phantom Sixth Man_ Teiko itu. Seolah-olah dia sedang menghindari Kagami sekaligus menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sang _'Ace' _dari tim basket Seirin itu pun memutuskan untuk menanyakan soal itu di lain kesempatan.

…

"Kuroko, besok apa kau ada waktu? Apa kau mau menemaniku ke toko sepatu basket?" tanya Kagami, saat mereka berjalan pulang setelah latihan basket hari itu.

"_Sumimasen_, aku tidak bisa."

"Haah..." Kagami menghela nafas. Memang sudah dia menduga jawabannya akan seperti itu. Karena kesabarannya sudah hamper habis, pemuda beralis dobel itu pun memutuskan bertanya.

"Hei, Kuroko. Kenapa kau menghindariku belakangan ini?"

Kuroko menatap Kagami. Yang ditatap malah salah tingkah.

"Aku tidak menghindari Kagami-kun. Hanya saja, aku benar-benar sedang sibuk," ujar Kuroko.

Kagami mengerutkan dahinya.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Kalau begitu, apa alasanmu sampai bisa sesibuk itu?!" tanyanya, hampir kehilangan kesabaran.

DRRRTTT!

"Ah, maaf sebentar, Kagami-kun."

Kuroko mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya dan menatap layar ponselnya sebentar.

Saat melihat email dan pengirimnya tersebut―Kuroko tersenyum kecil, lalu memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku.

Kuroko pun menolehkan kepalanya dan pandangannya kembali pada Kagami.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau merasa kalau aku menghindari Kagami-kun, tapi alasan kenapa aku sibuk belakangan ini karena aku sudah punya pacar," jelas Kuroko.

"Oh, begitu. Apa boleh buat kalau kau sudah punya pa―HAH?! PACAR?!" teriak Kagami saking _shock-_nya.

Kuroko yang merasa kalau teman setimnya tidak perlu sekaget itu, hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

"Pa―pacarmu, ma―maksudnya manajer Touou itu?" Tanya Kagami gelagapan.

"Momoi-san bukan pacarku."

Jawaban singkat dari Kuroko menyadarkan dirinya. Entah kenapa, dia menghela nafas lega.

'Jadi, bukan Momoi?' batinnya.

"Kalau begitu, siapa―?"

Baru saja Kagami ingin bertanya, Kuroko tiba-tiba menghilang dari sampingnya. Bisa ditebak, 'kan? Kuroko sedang menggunakan _miss-direction_ miliknya.

TWITCH!

"JANGAN KABUR KAU, KUROKO-TEME! CEPAT BERITAHU AKU!"

…

**[ Atap sekolah SMA Seirin, Tokyo. ]**

**[ Istirahat siang. ]**

"Ku―Kuroko punya pacar?!" ujar para senpai klub basket yang kebetulan sedang makan siang bersama di atap sekolah.

Dia sengaja tidak mengajak Kuroko untuk memberitahukan kabar menggemparkan ini.

Kagami mengangguk cepat. "Iya! Dia bilang begitu kemarin dan pacarnya itu bukan Momoi!"

"Bukan Momoi? Perempuan lain?" tanya Izuki yang juga penasaran.

"Kuroko ternyata populer juga, ya," komentar Koganei sambil mengangguk paham.

"Bukan masalah populer atau apanya, tapi bagaimana kalau pacarnya itu ternyata gadis liar yang berani macam-macam dengan Kuroko? Bagaimana kalau Kuroko terjerumus ke pergaulan yang salah?!" ucap Kagami dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Berisik, Daho. Kau jadi terlihat seperti kakak yang _overprotective _terhadap adiknya," jelas Hyuuga. "Sudahlah, biarkan saja Kuroko menghabiskan waktu dengan pacarnya. Dia juga butuh sedikit privasi."

"Tidak bisa begitu, Hyuuga. Bagaimana kalau yang dibilang Kagami jadi kenyataan?" tanya Kiyoshi sambil memakan roti soba-nya.

Hyuuga menatap tajam Kiyoshi, dan berkata, "Kau juga, jangan ikut-ikutan!"

"Yak, cukup!" ujar Riko yang sedari tadi tidak menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan Bakagami. Sebagai pelatih, aku khawatir terjadi apa-apa dengan Kuroko-kun."

Setelah menutup bekalnya, Riko berdiri dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kita akan memulai misi 'Mengetahui siapa pacar Kuroko'!" jelasnya―tersenyum kecil.

"OUUU!" sorak Izuki, Koganei, dan Kagami bersamaan. Hyuuga hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan Mitobe hanya diam.

"Nah, pertama-tama informasi apa saja yang kauketahui mengenai pacarnya?" tanya Riko―mendadak mulai serius.

Kagami berpikir sebentar, lalu teringat percakapannya dengan Kuroko kemarin.

"Tidak ada. Kuroko cuma sekedar memberitahuku saja. Dia bahkan tidak memberitahukan nama pacarnya itu. Saat aku ingin bertanya, dia malah kabur. "

Pelatih tim basket Seirin itu mengangguk mengerti. "Sepertinya Kuroko-kun juga tidak ingin kita mengetahui lebih jauh."

"Atau jangan-jangan pacar Kuroko itu laki-laki?" Sekarang giliran Izuki yang berlagak serius.

Kagami langsung menatap Izuki. "Ah, benar juga! Kalau dipikir-pikir, Kuroko tidak memberitahuku _gender_ dari pacarnya―eh, desu."

"Saa, bisa jadi Kuroko itu _gay_?"

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan aneh dari Koganei, pikiran-pikiran absurb mulai memenuhi benak mereka masing-masing. Dimana Kuroko telah dicium oleh laki-laki tidak dikenal kemudian mengajaknya ke suatu tempat.

"WAAAAA, TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN DIA MENODAI KESUCIAN KUROKO! POKOKNYA TIDAK AKANNNNNNN!" teriak Kagami sambil mencengkeram rambutnya―frustasi.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi! Akan kucari siapapun dia!"

Kali ini yang berteriak adalah Hyuuga. Semua pasang mata menatap Hyuuga dengan pandangan _shock_ plus _sweatdrop._

Ternyata dia penasaran juga, 'kan?

Sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya, laki-laki berkacamata itu langsung berdeham agak keras.

"Ehm, aku juga akan ikut dalam misi apalah itu."

Ini membuat semua yang ada di sana tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Diam-diam kapten tim basket Seirin ini mengkhawatirkan pemain bayangan itu, rupanya.

"Aku berpikir, bagaimana kalau kita bertanya pada Kiseki no Sedai? Siapa tahu mereka sudah tahu atau bahkan mengenal pacarnya Kuroko-kun," usul Riko.

Mereka semua terkejut mendengarnya. Benar juga! Masih ada Generasi rambut pelangi itu!

Kagami dengan cepat langsung mengambil ponselnya, lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Siapa yang kau telepon Kagami?" tanya Koganei.

"Kise Ryouta. Cuma nomornya yang kutahu dari semua Kiseki no Sedai," gumam Kagami. Dia pun sengaja memasang _loud speaker_ agar semua yang ada di sana bisa mendengar percakapannya juga.

Beberapa detik kemudian, telepon pun tersambung.

PIP!

"Moshi-mosh―"

"Waa, Kagami-cchi! Tumben meneleponku, apa kau sedang ada masalah? Oh, iya mana Kuroko-cchi? Dia tidak bisa dihubungi akhir-akhir ini. Aku rindu ingin mendengar suaranya-ssu!" ucap sang model, memotong perkataan Kagami.

Tadinya Kagami ingin berteriak marah, tapi tertahan saat mendengar salah satu kalimat dari Kise.

"Kuroko tidak bisa dihubungi akhir-akhir ini?" tanyanya.

Kise menjawab diiringi dengan suara seperti orang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Benar-ssu! Walaupun biasanya dia akan langsung mematikan panggilan dariku, tapi biasanya dia pasti membalas emailku meskipun cuma sekali."

"Ah, begitu," jawab Kagami yang sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli dengan masalah Kise. "Jadi, apa kau tahu kalau Kuroko sudah punya pacar?"

"A―apa? Pacar? Yang benar saja-ssu! Darimana kau dapat kabar itu?"

"Rupanya kau juga tidak tahu, ya. Kuroko sendiri yang bilang padaku, tapi dia tidak memberitahu siapa orang yang menjadi pacarnya itu," jawab Kagami dengan menghela nafas, kecewa.

"Aku harus memberitahu Akashi-cchi!" ujar Kise.

"Yah, terserah kau saja―Hei! Jangan beritahu Aka―"

PIP!

TUT TUT TUT

Telepon pun langsung dimatikan oleh Kise. Kagami menatap tidak percaya pada layar ponselnya. Semua yang ada di sana jadi semakin penasaran apa yang akan terjadi.

"Gawat, Kise akan memberitahu Akashi kalau Kuroko sudah punya kekasih!" ujar Kagami.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau hal ini diberitahukan pada Akashi?" tanya Koganei―heran. Menurutnya, Akashi, kan mantan kaptennya Kuroko jadi wajar-wajar saja kalau diberitahu.

Tetapi, itu benar-benar pikiran yang naïf, Koganei.

Kagami menoleh kearah _senpai_-nya sambil tersenyum miris.

"Karena setelah Akashi mengetahui tentang hal ini, pacar Kuroko itu―siapapun orangnya… aku tidak yakin dia akan selamat."

…

Keesokan harinya, Kagami mendapat email dari seseorang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Akashi Seijuuro.

* * *

_To : Kagami Taiga_

_From : Akashi Seijuuro _

_Subject : Perintah._

_Hari Sabtu nanti, aku ingin membicarakan tentang kekasih Tetsuya. Tempatnya di Majiba jam 10.00 pagi. Kalian harus datang. Kalau tidak, kalian tahu sendiri apa akibatnya._

* * *

GLEK!

Kagami bergidik ngeri membaca email tersebut. Kalau dilihat, sepertinya para Kiseki no Sedai yang lain juga diundang.

Tidak disangkanya Akashi akan ke Tokyo cuma karena masalah ini. Sampai mengadakan pertemuan segala. Memang dia benar-benar cinta mati, ya pada Kuroko.

Sang 'Ace' dari tim basket Seirin itupun memberitahu para _senpai_-nya tentang email dan rencana pertemuan tersebut.

"Apa kalian juga ikut?" tanya Kagami.

"Ah, maaf, Kagami. Sepertinya kami semua tidak usah," ujar Izuki.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Riko mengangkat bahunya, sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kau tahu, kami ini berbeda dengan mereka. Lagipula, yang mendapat undangan itu hanya kau."

"Tapi, bukannya senpai juga mengkhawatirkan―"

Hyuuga menatap Kagami sebentar, lalu menepuk pundaknya.

"Kami mengkhawatirkan Kuroko. Jadi, kalau sudah mendapat informasi apapun dari mereka, sebaiknya kau beritahu kami."

…

**[ Majiba, Tokyo. ]**

**[ Sabtu, Pukul 10.00 pagi. ]**

Hari itu Majiba cukup ramai. Banyak orang yang datang ke sana untuk menghabiskan liburan atau kencan. Meja-meja di sana di penuhi orang yang sedang tertawa atau sedang mengobrol, tapi lain halnnya dengan meja panjang di sudut ruangan.

Meja itu diduduki oleh sekupulan pria berambut warna-warni yang sedang dipenuhi aura suram sampai orang-orang enggan melewatinya.

Aura suram itu pasti karena mereka telah mendengar tentang kabar bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya telah memiliki kekasih.

"―dan kukira kalau pacarnya itu kau, Momoi," ujar Kagami sambil menatap ke arah perempuan berambut pink itu yang masih _shock_ di tempatnya.

"Tetsu-kun…"

"Dan aku bahkan tidak tahu pacarnya itu laki-laki atau perempuan," tambah Kagami, semakin tampak frustasi. Para Kiseki no Sedai mengangguk paham. Mereka juga merasakan hal itu, jadi mereka paham betul perasaan Kagami.

"Padahal, Kuroko-cchi waktu itu bilang dia menyukaiku!" ujar Kise, berkata dengan lantang.

"Itu bohong, Kise. Dia mengatakan hal itu agar kau berhenti membuntutinya." Midorima berkata sambil menatap sinis sang model yang masih mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

Kise tertohok. Dia pun menangis terisak di tempat duduknya. Setelah itu dia tidak berbicara lagi, walaupun samar-samar masih terdengar kata-kata seperti, "Kuroko-cchi, hidoi-ssu." Atau "Padahal waktu itu aku senang sekali."

"Berani sekali orang itu mengencani Tetsu. Tidak takut mati, ya," komentar Aomine sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Dia sudah siap meninju orang itu tepat di wajahnya.

Murasakakibara yang tadinya diam karena sedang ngemil pun akhirnya memikirkan perihal kekasih Kuroko.

"Orang yang merebut Kuro-chin... akan kuhancurkan sampai benar-benar hancur," ujarnya sambil meremukkan gelas kaca di tangannya.

KRAK!

Semua orang yang ada di sana―kecuali Akashi, tentunya bergidik dan merinding disko melihat apa yang telah diperbuat laki-laki bersurai ungu itu.

"Tenang dulu, Atsushi," perintah Akashi. Murasakibara pun langsung mengangguk menaati perintah tersebut.

"Kita akan mencari tahu siapa pacar Tetsuya. Dengan cara membuntutinya," tambahnya.

Midorima langsung terkejut mendengarnya. Dia langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menatap Akashi yang sedang meminum secangkir teh di hadapannya.

"Membuntutinya? Yang benar saja. Apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan, Akashi?" tanyanya.

Akashi berhenti menyeruput tehnya. Dia menaruh cangkir tersebut di meja dengan bunyi 'tuk' pelan.

"Berlebihan? Kurasa tidak. Lagipula," Akashi menatap _shooter_ nomor satu itu dengan tersenyum, kemudian berkata, "bukankah kau juga penasaran, Shintarou?"

"!"

Midorima terlonjak. Dengan cepat, dia kembali duduk di tempatnya dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Bu―bukannya aku penasaran soal pacar Kuroko atau apa," kata pemuda bersurai hijau itu sambil berusaha menyembunyikan warna merah yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Akashi tersenyum iblis mendengarnya. Dengan lambat-lambat, kapten tim Rakuzan itu berkata, "Baiklah, bisa kita mulai… misi 'Mengetahui sekaligus Menghancurkan pacar Tetsuya' ini?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To be continued!**

* * *

Read and Review, minna! X)

See you next chapter-ssu!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko Tetsuya is Dating Who?!**

**Disclaimer : 黒子のバスケ© Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC parah, abal, dll.**

**Pair : …?/Kuroko, GoM/Kuro.**

**Genre : Humor, Friendship, Romance.**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Kuroko telah berpacaran dengan 'seseorang'! GoM pun penasaran. Jadilah mereka membuntuti Kuroko untuk mengetahuinya. Ini saatnya para Kiseki no Sedai beraksi untuk melindungi pemain bayangan tercinta mereka dan menyingkirkan 'pengganggu' tersebut. Protect Kuroko Tetsuya at all cost!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Stalking and Confession

* * *

**[ Tokyo, pukul 12.00 siang. ]**

"Apa kau yakin tindakanmu ini benar, Akashi?" tanya Midorima.

Saat ini, para Kiseki no Sedai plus Kagami sedang berjalan menuju rumah Kuroko guna melakukan beberapa penyelidikan. Di tengah perjalanan itu, Midorima tidak henti-hentinya mengingatkan Akashi soal rencananya untuk membuntuti sang pemain bayangan itu yang―memang―berlebihan.

Tentu saja berlebihan. Lihatlah benda-benda seperti karung, tali tambang, dan benda-benda mengerikan lain yang sedang dibawa oleh Murasakibara―atas perintah Akashi, tentunya.

"Kenapa kau terus-terusan gelisah seperti itu?" tanya Akasi―heran.

"Aku bukan gelisah, nanodayo, tapi menurutku Kuroko juga punya privasi yang disimpan untuk dirinya sendiri. Kalau kita ketahuan sedang membuntutinya, bisa saja dia jadi membenci kita semua," tuturnya.

Lirikan sinis Akashi pada Midorima langsung membuatnya mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Dia tidak berani mengeluarkan komentar-komentar ketidaksetujuannya lagi.

"Ne~ bagaimana kalau pacarnya Kuro-chin itu ternyata salah satu dari kita?" Murasakibara bertanya dengan mulutnya yang masih penuh dengan pocky.

"!"

Salah langkah kau, Mukkun. Itu ucapan yang terdengar seperti alarm peringatan bagi para laki-laki di sana.

Semua orang yang ada di sana langsung menghentikan pergerakkannya masing-masing. Mereka langsung menatap dengan sengit satu sama lain―seperti sedang menatap musuh.

"Benar juga kata Murasakibara. Bisa jadi salah satu di antara kita ternyata pacarnya Tetsu, tapi tidak mau mengaku!" ujar Aomine. Momoi menganggukan kepalanya, setuju. "Dan pacarnya adalah orang yang paling dekat dan sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Tetsu," tambahnya.

Semua orang berambut pelangi itu terdiam sebentar untuk mencerna kata-kata dari mantan _'Ace'_ Teiko itu. Beberapa detik berselang, mereka langsung menoleh ke arah Kagami dengan tatapan bengis.

"Jangan tatap aku dengan tatapan menyeramkan begitu, sudah pasti bukan aku orangnya!" teriaknya, tidak terima dengan tuduhan tersebut. "Kalau itu aku, buat apa aku ikut misi kalian ini?!"

Akashi terdiam, kemudian mengangguk sejenak. Alasan yang logis, jadi dia bisa menerimanya.

Selanjutnya, tatapannya pun jatuh pada pemuda berambut blonde yang langsung terlonjak kaget.

"BU―BUKAN AKU, AKASHI-CCHI! SUMPAH-SSU!" Kise berteriak histeris sambil menggeleng dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jujur, tukang _copy_ itu sangat ketakutan sekarang. Apalagi kalau mengingat mantan kapten timnya yang suka membawa-bawa benda keramatnya (?).

Benar juga. Kise tidak mungkin bisa jadi pacar Kuroko. Kagami, Murasakibara dan Momoi juga. Apalagi Aomine, karena dia yang paling buluk/?. Jadi, satu-satunya orang yang tersisa―

"Apa itu kau, Shintarou?"

Pilihan terakhirnya jatuh pada Oha-Asa _freak_ itu. Memang, perilaku Midorima cukup mencurigakan.

Sejak pertemuan di Majiba tadi pagi, dia selalu menghalangi Akashi untuk membuntuti Kuroko. Bisa jadi kalau pacar _Phantom Sixth Man_ itu tidak lain adalah _shooter_ nomor satu di Teiko itu sendiri.

Midorima meneguk ludah. Suara Akashi saat ini sangat mengerikan, hampir sama seperti seorang psikopat yang tidak akan segan-segan membunuh orang.

"Bu―bukan aku, nanodayo," ujarnya, gugup.

Akashi malah menatapnya semakin tajam. "Kau tidak sedang berbohong karena ketakutan, 'kan?"

Semua orang yang ada di sana ikut menatap sengit Midorima. Semakin lama dia menjawab, kecurigaan yang ditujukan padanya itu pun semakin meningkat.

"Jadi, ternyata Midorin…" ujar Momoi, tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Midorima teme! Ternyata kau ini pengkhianat, ya!" teriak Aomine dan Kagami bersamaan.

"Midorimacchi, hidoi-ssu! Beraninya merebut Kuroko-cchi untuk dirinya sendiri!" Kise gegulingan di aspal sambil menangis.

Murasakibara yang sedang ikut mencurigai pemuda berambut hijau tersebut, ikut berkata, "Aku tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan pacarnya Kuro-chin―sekalipun itu kau, Mido-chin."

Biasanya pemuda yang suka snack itu tidak terlalu peduli dengan urusan orang lain, tapi lain halnya kalau ini menyangkut seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Bukan aku, nanodayo! Kalau itu aku, untuk apa aku penasaran soal pacarnya Kuroko?!" Midorima berteriak, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Jadi, orang yang menjadi pacar Tetsuya sudah dipastikan bukan salah satu dari kita," jawab Akashi.

"Kalau begitu, siapa―ng?"

Pertanyaan dari Kagami terputus saat matanya melihat sosok seseorang sedang berdiri di depan rumah Kuroko. Orang itu sesekali menengok ke kanan dan kiri―seperti memastikan agar tidak ada orang yang melihatnya.

"Gawat , ayo sembunyi!" ujar Kagami pada kelima orang yang lain. Mereka langsung bersembunyi di dekat semak-semak yang berada tak jauh dari rumah Kuroko.

"Kenapa kita harus sembunyi segala, sih?!" desis Aomine.

"Lihat itu, Dai-chan! Ada orang di depan rumah Tetsu-kun!" Momoi langsung menujunjuk orang itu dengan hati-hati.

Orang misterius itu membalikkan badan, jadi sekarang para Kiseki no Sedai bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya. Ternyata, dia seorang laki-laki. Bisa terlihat juga kalau dia sedang membawa seikat bunga di slah satu tangannya.

Tunggu, seorang laki-laki berdiri di depan rumah Kuroko? Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, sambil membawa bunga?!

Para Kiseki no Sedai plus Kagami langsung menyipitkan mata untuk melihat wajah orang itu dengan lebih jelas. Murasakibara, yang sepertinya sudah tahu terlebih dulu, langsung berkata, "Are? Itu, kan―"

"Yo," ujar orang itu sambil menghampiri Kuroko yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya.

"Ah, Hanamiya-kun?" ujar Kuroko.

'HANAMIYA?!' batin semua orang yang ada di semak-semak itu, shock maksimal.

Yang benar saja?! Masa, pacarnya Kuroko itu si Hanamiya sih?!

I―ini tidak mungkin terjadi, kan? Tidak mungkin kalau si brengsek itu adalah pacarnya Kuroko, kan?

Ini pasti cuma mimpi! Mimpi yang sangat buruk!

Tapi, sayangnya ini adalah kenyataan yang harus mereka hadapi.

"Beraninya si Hanamiya itu…" ujar Akashi. Aura menyeramkan keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Tunggu dulu, Akashi! Belum pasti, kan kalau dia pacarnya Kuroko!" bisik Midorima sambil menahan tubuh Akashi yang sedari tadi ingin keluar dari tempat persembunyian itu untuk membunuh Hanamiya.

Setelah itu, Akashi bergumam pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar. Walau masih bisa didengar kata-kata seperti, "akan kubunuh" atau, "orang brengsek" atau seperti, "Tetsuya milikku".

Mereka semua sweatdrop plus bergidik ngeri mendengar gumam pelan dari sang kapten tim Rakuzan itu dan tingkahnya saat menancapkan guntingnya di batang pohon terdekat―berharap kalau pohon itu adalah Hanamiya.

"Hei, lihat apa yang Hanamiya lakukan-ssu!" ujar Kise, tumben sekali tidak menggunakan embel-embel _-cchi_ pada nama seseorang. Semua yang ada di sana akhirnya sadar dari shock mereka, dan kembali memperhatikan adegan antara Hanamiya dan Kuroko.

Walaupun bisa mengintip, tapi mereka tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas percakapan dua orang itu.

Hanamiya seperti sedang mengatakan sesuatu pada Kuroko, lalu menyerahkan sebuket bunga di tangannya. Kuroko balas berkata sesuatu dengan memasang wajah datar.

Hanamiya terlihat terkejut, tapi kemudian mengangguk singkat. Kuroko lalu mengambil bunga dari tangan Hanamiya, lalu tersenyum lebar padanya.

Melihat senyuman yang jarang ditunjukan oleh si pemain bayangan itu ditunjukan untuk orang lain, membuat mereka semakin terpuruk di semak belukar.

"Sial, sial, sial!" kata Aomine sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kuroko-cchi bahkan tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu padaku-ssu!" gumam Kise sambil menangis berguling-guling di rumput.

Midorima meremas-remas kerosuke―yang seharusnya menjadi benda keberuntungannya hari ini, saking kesalnya.

Momoi membekap mulutnya sendiri, untuk menahan teriakan yang sedari tadi ingin keluar.

Murasakibara dipenuhi aura suram sambil menggigiti bungkus snack-nya. Dia juga ingin mendapat senyuman dari Kuroko tercintanya.

Kalau Akashi sendiri, tidak usah ditanya lagi. Dia sedang menggenggam boneka _voodoo_ bertuliskan nama Hanamiya―entah dapat dari mana―sambil tertawa pshyco.

Hanamiya lalu tersenyum kecil dan mengacak rambut biru Kuroko. Kuroko membungkuk sebentar padanya, lalu kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kapten dari tim Kirisaki Dai Ichi itu kemudian berjalan menjauh dari rumah Kuroko diselingi dengan helaan nafas.

SRINGG!

Mata para Kiseki no Sedai itu berkilat mengerikan saat melihat Hanamiya akan melewati semak-semak tempat mereka bersembunyi. Ini adalah kesempatan emas! Mereka harus memberikan pelajaran untuk orang menyebalkan yang sudah berani-beraninya merebut Kuroko Tetsuya.

"BANTAI DIA!"

**…**

Setelah sekian lama pingsan, Hanamiya membuka kelopak matanya dan mengedip-ngedipkannya sebentar untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk. Kepalanya terasa benar-benar pusing karena ulah seseorang yang telah membuatnya pingsan dengan pukulan mautnya itu. Dan sekarang, dia bahkan merasa kalau tangannya itu sedang diikat oleh tali dengan ikatan super kencang sampai pergelangannya terasa sakit.

Tunggu, tali?!

"HMPPHHH!" Hanamiya menjerit tertahan.

Sekarang dia ada di dalam posisi duduk di suatu semak-semak yang tadi dilewatinya dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat―bahkan mulutnya pun di tutup dengan lakban.

"Hoo, kau sudah bangun, ya?" ujar sebuah suara yang ada di sampingnya.

Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan sepertinya harus menyesal telah melakukan itu. Karena di sampingnya, ada enam orang berambut bak pelangi sedang tersenyum mengerikan padanya. Dia tentu mengenali mereka semua. Para anggota KIseki no Sedai dan sang 'Ace' dari Seirin yang berusaha untuk dihancurkannya samapi menjadi sampah.

Akashi mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka lakban yang menempel di mulut Hanamiya.

SRET!

"Si―"

Tetapi sebelum Hanamiya sempat bicara, Akashi melemparkan senyum yang sangat mengerikan padanya―dan membuat kapten dari Kirisaki Dai Ichi itu terdiam.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan berteriak, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya," tutur pemuda berambut merah itu, masih dengan senyumannya.

Hanamiya bergidik ngeri. Sungguh, baru pertama kali ini dia melihat ada orang yang lebih 'iblis' daripada dirinya.

"Nah, pertama-tama, apa kau itu pacarnya Tetsu?" tanya Aomine. Tangannya terkepal ke arah pemuda yang sedang disekap itu.

Bingung, Hanamiya pun bertanya, "Hah? Pacarnya Kuroko?"

"Tadi aku melihatmu sedang membawa bunga untuk Kuroko-cchi dan dia tersenyum senang saat menerimanya-ssu. Kau pasti pacarnya Kuroko-cchi," ujar Kise. Pemuda kuning itu tampaknya tidak seriang biasanya. Bahkan, suaranya terdengar sedingin es.

Mengingat tentang Kuroko, Hanamiya tiba-tiba jadi terpuruk. Dia menundukkan kepala dan aura nan suram menyelimuti sekitarnya.

"Tunggu, kau kenapa, nanodayo?" tanya Midorima―heran melihat perubahan dari pemuda bernama lengkap Hanamiya Makoto itu.

"Pacar apa? Aku…" gumamnya―pelan, tapi masih dapat didengar oleh kumpulan orang-orang berambut pelangi yang sinting tersebut.

"Ya?"

"Aku baru saja ditolak, tahu!" teriak Hanamiya, suaranya terdengar seperti orang yang sedang putus asa. Oke, ini OOC.

"!"

Ekspesi kaget dan tidak percaya langsung terlihat di wajah Akashi, Aomine, Kagami, Kise, Momoi, Midorima dan Murasakibara. Mereka tidak salah dengar, 'kan? Seorang Hanamiya yang notabenenya adalah seorang yang kejam dengan mulut yang kasar, sekarang sedang berteriak putus asa karena baru saja ditolak oleh Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Ka―kau ditolak Tetsu-kun? Coba ceritakan!" pinta Momoi, sambil berusaha menahan tawa kesenangannya.

Hanamiya membuang mukanya. Dengan sedikit culas, dia berkata, "Akan kuceritakan kalau kau membuka ikatan ini."

Momoi yang terlalu penasaran dengan cerita itu, langsung mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Hanamiya dan langsung membuka semua ikatan tali di tubuh pria itu.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu sedikit memegang pergelangan tangannya yang masih sedikit sakit. Dia melirik ke arah keenam orang di sana yang tampaknya sangat tertarik mendengar cerita darinya.

Dirinya sendiri sedang patah hati, tapi kenapa mereka malah memasang muka yang kelihatan senang begitu? Dasar, mereka itu… orang yang bahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain!

Hanamiya menghela nafas, berat, lalu dia berkata, "Jadi, seperti ini…"

**…**

**[ Flashback. ]**

'Cih, si Kuroko itu mana, ya? Lama sekali,' batin Hanamiya.

Dia sedang berdiri di depan rumah Kuroko Tetsuya. Beberapa hari lalu, dia sudah mengirim email pada pemain bayangan itu kalau dirinya akan datang hari ini untuk mengatakan hal yang penting. Yah, lebih tepatnya, sih menyatakan cinta.

Seorang Hanamiya menyatakan cinta pada seseorang? Apalagi, seorang laki-laki?

Seperti kata pepatah. Jangan menilai buku hanya dari cover-nya. Biarpun bisa dibilang Hanamiya itu seperti berandal, berkelakuan kasar, dan bermulut tajam, tapi masih ada sisi lembut di dalam dirinya. Contohnya, ya saat ini.

CKLEK!

Saat telinganya mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka, dengan cepat dia merapikan penampilannya dan langsung menghampiri pemuda bersurai baby blue itu.

"Yo."

"Ah, Hanamiya-kun?" ujar Kuroko. "Sudah lama menungguku?"

Hanamiya menggeleng pelan. Dengan gaya sok cool, dia menjawab, "Tidak, aku baru saja sampai."

Sudah jelas kalau perkataannya tadi itu bohong besar. Sejak kapan dia jadi ketularan sifat tsundere-nya Midorima?!

"Kalau begitu, hal penting apa yang mau kau sampaikan?" tanya Kuroko.

Hanamiya meneguk ludahnya saat mendengar hal itu. Hal yang ingin dia sampaikan―tentu saja pernyataan cinta.

"Aku suka padamu, jadilah pacarku!" ujarnya sambil menyodorkan bunga mawar itu ke depan wajah Kuroko.

"Eh?"

Kuroko sedikit terkejut, walaupun wajahnya masih datar. Matanya melirik wajah Hanamiya yang sedang dialihkan ke samping. Wajah itu sedang memerah.

Kuroko terdiam sebentar. Sebenarnya, dia merasa tidak enak, tapi dia tidak bisa menerima Hanamiya.

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah punya pacar, Hanamiya-kun."

KRAK!

Mata Hanamiya melebar terkejut. Diikuti oleh kokoro miliknya yang hancur berkeping-keping saat mendengar jawaban tegas dari Kuroko.

"Setidaknya, terima bunga sialan ini dariku! Kau bisa menganggapnya sebagai tanda pertemanan atau apalah!" timpalnya.

Kuroko terkejut sesaat, tapi keterkejutan itu berubah menjadi senyuman. Tangan pucat Kuroko terjulur untuk mengambil bunga yang ada di tangan Hanamiya.

"Aku menghargai pemberian darimu, Hanamiya-kun."

Hanamiya terpaku pada Kuroko yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Ah, memang tidak salah dia menyukai orang ini. Walaupun dia ditolak, mungkin belum tentu dia harus menyerah.

**[ Flashback : Off. ]**

**…**

"HAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Kise langsung membahana. "Seperti shoujo manga saja-ssu!"

Di sisi lain, Aomine juga sedang tertawa mengejek mendengar cerita barusan.

"Penolakan yang sadis, hahaha!" Kagami bahkan sampai menunjuk-nunjuk Hanamiya dengan kurang ajar. Momoi, Murasakibara, Midorima dan Akashi bahkan sampai menutup mulut mereka―menahan keinginan untuk tertawa.

"Pftttt…"

"SIALAN! SETIDAKNYA BERSIMPATI SEDIKIT, KEK!" teriak Hanamiya―tidak terima. Tadinya, dia sudah berbaik hati untuk menceritakan pengalamannya yang menyakitkan, tapi begitu selesai malah ditertawakan.

"_Warui, warui._ Habis, mendengarmu ditolak seperti itu membuatku senang, entah kenapa," jawab Kagami.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang pria berambut hitam dengan wajah yang kelewat tampan sedang berjalan melewati jalan itu, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara tawa yang familiar dari balik pohon dan semak-semak itu.

Penasaran, orang itu langsung menyibak semak-semak itu dan melihat beberapa orang yang dikenalnya sedang berada di sana.

"Kalian sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk mereka menghentikan tawa, sebelum Kagami langsung terkejut melihat kedatangan tiba-tiba dari pemuda barusan.

"Tatsuya!"

…

"Jadi seperti itu, ceritanya," ujar Himuro, mengangguk singkat. Dia telah diceritakan kejadian dari awal sampai saat ini oleh Kagami.

"Lalu, kenapa kau ada di sini, Muro-chin?" tanya Murasakibara dengan lazy tone-nya.

"Ah, soal itu, Atsushi. Pelatih menyuruhku untuk menyeretmu pulang ke Okita untuk latihan basket."

"Tidak mau. Aku masih mau di sini untuk menghancurkan pacarnya Kuro-chin~"

Walaupun masih memasang nada malas, tapi bisa terdeteksi nada sinis dan mengancam dari perkataannya barusan. Dalam hati, Hanamiya bersyukur kalau dia bukanlah pacar Kuroko―walaupun dia ingin juga, sih.

Himuro menghela nafas. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat kekanak-kanakan bocah titan itu. "Baiklah, tapi untuk kali ini saja."

"Yaiiii~"

Himuro tersenyum padanya, lalu beralih kepada yang lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Kuroko-kun, sebenarnya aku mengajaknya untuk kencan besok," Himuro sweatdrop saat mendapat _death glare_ dari semua orang yang sedang berada di sana.

"Tenang saja, dia tidak menyetujui ajakanku, kok," ujarnya, berusaha menenangkan. "Dia bilang, besok dia akan pergi kencan dengan pacarnya."

DEG!

Kiseki no Sedai plus Kagami dan Hanamiya terlonjak mendengar hal itu.

Kuroko besok akan pergi kencan dengan pacarnya? Sial, sepertinya mereka ingin cepat-cepat tahu siapa pacarnya itu dan langsung membunuhnya saat itu juga.

"Lalu, saat kutanya siapa pacarnya, dia mengirimiku foto seseorang lewat email," jelas Himuro. Dia mengambil handphone dari saku celananya, dan langsung membuka email tersebut.

BETS!

"Maafkan ketidaksopananku." ujar Akashi yang langsung menyambar telepon genggam itu dari si empunya dan melihat ke layar. Semuanya langsung mendekati kapten Rakuzan itu untuk ikut melihatnya juga.

Terlihatlah sebuah email dari Kuroko yang menolak ajakan kencan Himuro dan foto seorang laki-laki sebagai lampirannya.

"!"

Mata mereka melebar―kaget saat melihat foto orang itu. Jadi, dia pacar Kuroko Tetsuya?

"O―orang ini―!"

Mereka tidak salah lihat, 'kan?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To be continued!**

* * *

See you next chapter-ssu!


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroko Tetsuya is Dating Who?!**

**Disclaimer : 黒子のバスケ© Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC parah, abal, dll.**

**Pair : …?/Kuroko, GoM/Kuro.**

**Genre : Humor, Friendship, Romance.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Guess who's going on a date today?

* * *

Semua orang disana―kecuali Himuro―terdiam dan shock di tempat. Apa orang yang ada di foto ini benar-benar pacar sang mantan _Phantom Sixth Man_ itu? Jadi, dia orang yang bisa merebut Kuroko dari mereka? Mereka yakin tidak salah lihat, 'kan?

Oke. Walaupun mereka masih enggan untuk mempercayainya, tetapi tidak dapat dipungkiri suatu fakta bahwa Kuroko bukanlah tipe orang yang suka berbohong. Jelas ini adalah bukti konkrit.

"Yang benar saja! Dia menolakku hanya untuk orang seperti ini?" tanya Hanamiya, makin brokoro jadinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong…" Akashi memandangi foto itu untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi, kemudian bertanya, "―orang ini siapa?"

Hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara sama sekali. Para pemain basket itu rupanya sedang memasang tampang seperti (=_=;) karena ucapan Akashi tadi. Yang benar saja Bakashi? Masa anda tidak tahu orang itu, padahal pernah bertanding waktu _Winter Cup_?

"Padahal kau pernah berhadapannya dengannya," ujar Kagami―yang sama herannya dengan yang lain. "Dia salah satu temanku di tim basket Seirin, Furihata."

"Furihata, ya? Hmm, jadi selama ini teman satu timmu berkencan dengan Tetsuya, tapi kau tidak tahu?" tanya Akashi dengan pandangan yang sangat tajam ditujukan khusus untuk Kagami. Yang dipandangi seperti itu oleh Akashi tentu saja bakal ngeri.

"Sumpah, aku tidak sadar!"

"Itu sih, karena kau yang terlalu bodoh saja," sindir Aomine.

"Hah?! Lihat siapa yang bicara!"

"Bakagami!"

"Ahomine!"

"Bisakah kalian diam?" Midorima yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan mereka berdua, cuma bisa menghela nafas. Dengan cepat, Kagami dan Aomine langsung diam, tapi masih melempar pandangan sinis satu sama lain.

Pemain bernomor punggung 10 dari Seirin itu sendiri tidak bisa menyangkal kebodohannya. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya sampai tidak menyadarinya? Kuroko belakangan ini jadi sibuk dan tidak makan siang bersamanya, adalah alasan untuk bertemu dengan Furihata. Yang jadi masalah, sekarang dia diliputi rasa penasaran akan cerita awal bagaimana Furihata dan Kuroko bisa berpacaran.

"Tatsuya, dimana Kuroko akan kencan dan jam berapa tepatnya?" tanya Kagami, setelah mengalihkan pandangannya pada teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Sepertinya sekitar jam 9 dan mereka akan pergi ke Tokyo Dome City," jawabnya. Para laki-laki berambut pelangi plus Kagami, Momoi, dan Hanamiya cuma bisa memandang Himuro dengan pandangan sedikit kagum. Diam-diam, Himuro Tatsuya itu _well-informed_ juga. Mungkin itu merupakan point tambah tersendiri baginya di samping wajahnya yang sudah dari lahir ikemen.

"Baiklah, sepertinya operasi akan dimulai besok pagi-pagi sekali. Kita akan berkumpul terlebih dahulu di sini sebelum jam 9―rincian mengenai rencananya akan kukirim lewat email nanti malam," jelas Akashi dengan nada yang tenang. Padahal sang _point guard_ dari Rakuzan itu mamasang wajah yang sama tenangnya, tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh. Aura di sekitarnya benar-benar sangat menakutkan. Kalau bisa, mereka mau jauh-jauh dari Akashi saat itu juga.

Momoi―yang sudah terlanjur penasaran dengan rencana yang disebutkan Akashi tadi mencoba bertanya dengan hati-hati, "Akashi-kun, kira-kira rencana untuk besok akan seperti apa?"

"Tentu saja rencana biasa, Satsuki. Hanya sekedar ini, dan itu…" jawab Akashi―tersenyum manis.

Ah, senyuman manis itu… benar-benar aneh! Bukannya menimbulkan kesan menyenangkan, malah membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri. Tidak salah lagi, pasti ini pertanda akan terjadi hal yang tidak baik. Tetapi, untuk kasus kali ini, setidaknya mereka semua bisa bersyukur karena bukan mereka yang jadi korbannya.

**…**

**[ Sabtu, Pukul 09:00, Tokyo. ]**

Seperti yang sudah diperintahkan oleh Akashi, para _Kiseki no Sedai_ plus Kagami dan Momoi telah berkumpul di depan rumah sang pemain bayangan itu sebelum pukul 9 pagi. Tempatnya tentu saja semak-semak tempat mereka bersembunyi kemarin.

Jam pun akhirnya telah menunjukan pukul 9 tepat dan oh―tebak apa yang mereka lihat! Di depan rumah itu sudah ada sosok Kuroko dan orang yang bersamanya―ugh, itu benar-benar Furihata. Furihata tampaknya sedang membicarakan sesuatu, lalu Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Apa rencana ini benar-benar harus kita lakukan, Akashi?" tanya Midorima dengan suara yang sangat pelan. "Maksudku, mengikuti mereka kencan untuk menilai pantas atau tidaknya kita menghancurkan pacar Kuroko."

"Apa yang kau katakan, Midorimacchi?! Ini strategi yang bagus demi menghancurkan kesan bagus Kurokocchi pada pacarnya-ssu." Kise menjawab dengan serius.

"Benar kata Kise-chin~" ujar Murasakibara dengan _lazy tone_-nya, tapi siapa yang tidak sadar akan aura kemarahannya?

"Pacarnya Tetsu-kun, aku ingin tahu seberapa baiknya dia dalam membuat Tetsu-kun senang," tutur Momoi sambil menggigit jarinya―kesal.

Akashi hanya terdiam dan masih fokus dalam memperhatikan gerak-gerik pasangan itu. Wajahnya jadi terkesan dingin. Mungkin ini wajah Akashi saat patah hati? Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu. Sementara Kagami dan Aomine malah mengkritik semua yang mereka tahu soal Furihata. Yap, katakanlah mereka orang-orang sirik. Biasalah, orang sirik tanda tidak mampu.

Habis mau bagaimana lagi, nasib orang yang sangat mereka cintai sedang dipertaruhkan di sini. Bisa saja 'kan, Furihata malah berbuat hal-hal yang aneh pada Kuroko? Dan kalau itu terjadi, pasukan pelangi tidak akan segan-segan langsung membunuh cihuahua itu di tempat.

"Mereka sudah mulai bergerak!" desis Aomine.

Dengan cekatan, mereka semua langsung mengikuti pasangan itu. Furihata dan Kuroko menaiki sebuah bus dan dudk di depan, sedangkan para stalker itu langsung menyerbu masuk bus dan duduk di deret paling belakang sambil membaca koran untuk menutupi penyamaran. Tetapi, tentunya hal itu tidak lepas dari pandangan Furihata. Dia jelas-jelas tadi melihat kalau ada kepala berwarna-warni sempat menyembul dari balik koran itu, walaupun hanya sekilas.

_Sweatdrop_. Itulah yang pertama dilakukannya. Rambut sewarna pelangi, sudah jelas kalau itu Kiseki no Sedai. Penyamaran yang cukup payah, menurutnya.

'_Kiseki no Sedai_? Mau apa mereka kemari?' batin laki-laki berambut _light brown_ itu―bingung. Dan saat dia melirik Kuroko yang sedang asyik membaca novel di sebelahnya, saat itulah akhirnya dia mengerti apa yang ingin mereka lakukan.

"―sial sekali hari ini," bisik Furihata, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Kuroko yang seperti mendengar pacarnya mengatakan sesuatu, bertanya, "Ada apa, Furihata-kun?"

Furihata terlonjak kaget. Bisa gawat kalau Kuroko mengetahui tentang hal ini. Dengan tawa hambar, dia langsung menjawab, "Ahahaha, bukan apa-apa, Kuroko."

Moment paling _awkward_ adalah saat Kagami mengintip sedikit dari balik koran, tapi langsung bersembunyi lagi. Furihata tambah _sweatdrop_ dibuatnya. 'Yang benar saja, sampai Kagami juga?' pikirnya. Dia juga bergidik merasakan aura tidak enak dari orang-orang yang sedang membaca koran di deretan kursi paling belakang. Diam-diam Furihata meringis dalam hati, tidak tahu akan seperti apa nasibnya hari ini.

Akhirnya, bus itu pun berhenti, dan ternyata benar tujuan kencan Furihata dan Kuroko hari adalah Tokyo Dome City! Tempat yang cukup fantastis, bila diingat kalau ini adalah kencan pertama mereka. Momoi menduga pasti Furihata berusaha mati-matian demi hari ini.

Setelah membeli tiket, mereka berdua pun langsung memasuki area taman bermain yang sangat luas itu―ditambah dengan para stalker yang masih setia mengikuti di belakang.

"Kau mau naik wahana apa, Kuroko?" tanya Furihata sambil membawa brosur yang didalamnya berisi letak berbagai wahana dan susunan acara.

Kuroko mendekatkan tubuhnya pada pemuda bernomor punggung 12 itu untuk melihat brosur yang sedang dipegangnya. Kemudian, dia menatap Furihata dan berkata dengan nada monotonnya yang biasa, "Roller coaster."

"!"

Tentu saja hal ini membuat wajah Furihata memerah. Siapa juga yang tidak memerah kalau pacarmu mendekatimu tiba-tiba seperti itu? Dan wajah Kuroko itu… uh, terlalu imut! Salah langkah Furihata, para stalker yang seperti mendengar suara hatinya, langsung menatap Furihata dengan tajam. Bahkan gunting milik Akashi sempat terlihat dari balik tiang tempat mereka bersembunyi sebagai tanda peringatan.

"Ba―baiklah, ayo kita naik yang itu!" gagap Furihata. Rupanya dia masih grogi karena terkena serangan uke(?) milik Kuroko dan juga takut akan ancaman yang akan menganggu kencan indahnya.

Tentunya hal ini tidak boleh dilewatkan. _Kiseki no Sedai_ dengan segala kecepatannya langsung duduk di bagian tengah roller coaster, memberi jarak bagi mereka untuk mengobservasi. Furihata dan Kuroko duduk di tempat kedua dari depan, dan tampaknya mereka sangat menikmati saat bermain roller coaster itu. Bagaimana nasib para GoM plus Momoi dan Kagami? Tanpa diduga, mereka―kecuali Akashi―langsung muntah setelah menaiki wahana biadab itu.

"Ukh, perutku masih terasa mual-ssu," rengek Kise.

Diantara mereka semua, Murasakibaralah yang muntahnya paling heboh. Lagipula, salahnya sendiri makan snack yang terlalu banyak sebelum naik roller coaster. Sementara itu, Midorima langsung mengeluarkan kantung muntahnya untuk muntah di sana. Kebetulan kantung itu adalah _lucky item_ bagi yang berzodiak _Cancer_ hari ini menurut _Oha-Asa_.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Akashi dengan dingin. "Baru menaiki roller coaster saja sudah ambruk, apa kalian pantas menyebut diri kalian _Generation of Miracles_?" Oke, Akashi kedua hal itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali.

"!"

"Benar juga-ssu!"

"Kita akan kalah cuma karena roller coaster!" jawab Kagami yang entah kenapa juga ikut mengebu-gebu.

"Ayo, kita berjuang untuk mengikuti mereka lagi!" sahut Aomine.

"Ou!"

Akashi tersenyum melihat semangat para pemain basket itu. Memang hal yang paling dibutuhkan saat sedang mengikuti orang adalah semangat. Dan mulailah perjuangan para _Generation of Miracles_―sebenarnya, lebih tepat kalau mereka disebut _Generation of Idiots_―dalam rencana mereka!

Tidak hanya mengikuti, setiap ada kesempatan Akashi dkk juga ikut andil dalam merusak suasana kencan yang harusnya terkesan romantis.

Seperti dengan sengaja menaruh makanan berbahaya di makanan Furihata saat mereka sedang makan siang. Membuat lantai restoran licin, karena itu Furihata jadi terpeleset dan terjatuh dengan gaya memalukan di depan sang pemain bayangan Seirin.

Mendorong Furihata sejauh mungkin dari Kuroko agar tidak sampai bersentuhan. Menembakinya dengan bungkus snack bekas milik Murasakibara dan gunting kepunyaan Akashi-sama. Tak hanya itu, yang paling ekstrim adalah GoM juga mengganti hadiah novel bergenre _mystery_ yang khusus dibelinya untuk Kuroko, dengan novel dewasa R-18.

"…" Kuroko tidak berkata apa-apa saat membuka bungkusan novel yang bercover BDSM itu, dan langsung menghadiahkan tatapan ganjil kepada Furihata.

"I―ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Kuroko!" teriak Furihata berusaha menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini. Kuroko pasti jadi menilai buruk dirinya. Dan di tempat persembunyiannya, pasukan pelangi cuma bisa tertawa nista.

Tenpat tujuan Furihata dan Kuroko selanjutnya adalah Haunted House yang kabarnya adalah yang paling seram di Tokyo. Tunggu, memangnya ada Haunted House di Tokyo Dome City? (Entahlah, author juga nggak tahu, anggap aja ada /?)

"Kuroko, kau yakin mau masuk kesini?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat itu, kurang yakin. Pasalnya, dia sedikit takut juga sih sama hantu di _urban legend_ Jepang.

"Apa Furihata-kun takut?" ujar Kuroko yang menatap pacarnya dengan tatapan datar.

Furihata Kouki, demi melindungi harga diri sebagai seme yang _gentle_ (?) dan berniat untuk menyenangkan kekasihnya, langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, dan berkata dengan cepat. "Tentu saja tidak! Ayo, masuk."

Setelah dipikir-pikir, Furihata tidak lagi melihat para laki-laki pelangi itu. Kemana perginya mereka? Apa mereka sudah puas menerornya? Furihata pun berniat untuk tidak lagi memikirkan perihal para stalker payah tersebut.

Ketika mereka berdua masuk, hawa tidak enak langsung menyerangnya. Sudah pasti karena ini adalah rumah hantu. Sang _point guard_ cadangan tim Seirin itu berusaha susah payah untuk tidak kaget saat ada hantu ataupun konyaku yang berusaha menakutinya dengan _jump scare_.

Gyut!

Seperti ada yang memeluk tangan kanannya sangat erat dari samping, mau tidak mau Furihata langsung blushing tidak karuan. Jangan-jangan Kuroko terlalu takut sampai tidak ingin melepaskan tanganya? Aw, _what a cutie~_

"Hee…" Furihata yang tidak bisa menahan dirinya, berusaha menggoda Kuroko dengan kata-kata, "jangan-jangan kau takut, Kuro―"

Perkataannya terputu saat dia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Karena alih-alih Kuroko, yang dilihatnya malah hantu _namahage_ dengan wajah super seram yang berlumuran darah.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"?"

Di sisi lain, Kuroko hanya bisa heran dengan suara teriakan yang familiar itu dan masih menunggu di dekat pintu keluar. Rupanya Kuroko sudah digiring dengan hati-hati oleh GoM yang menyamar dengan pakaian hantu agar cepat menuju pintu keluar. Dan mengenai hatu yang menakuti Furihata, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau di dalam hantu tersebut adalah Kise Ryota. Tentunya, sang model brsurai blonde itu ingin menjaga di dalam agar Kurokocchi-nya tidak diapa-apakan oleh sang cihuahua.

"Haah… haah… haah." Furihata terlihat terenga-engah dan kelelahan karena berlari dari Haunted House itu. Keringat pun mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Furihata-kun?"

"Iya, aku cuma sedikit kaget dengan hantu yang ada di dalam," ujarnya, sambil tersenyum. Dia sangat senang karena melihat wajah Kuroko yang tampaknya sedang mengkhawatirkannya. "Masih ada waktu sampai jam 7 malam, apa kau mau melihat parade?"

Kuroko menatap keramaian di kejauhan, tanda parade malam akan segera di mulai, lalu tersenyum kecil pada Furihata. "Tentu saja."

Akhirnya parade di Tokyo Dome City pun dimulai. Banyak orang yang mengenakan kostum maskot taman bermain sampai berkostum anime turut ikut ambil bagian dalam memeriahkan parade itu. Berbagai atraksi sirkus keliling pun ditampilkan dengan latar cahaya malam di kota Tokyo.

Saat melihat parade keliling itu, Furihata tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk melirik Kuroko dengan ekor matanya. Sebenarnya, dia sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa menjadikan hari ini berkesan untuk orang yang sangat dia suka. Kalau saja para _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu tidak datang, dia pasti―

"Terima kasih, Furihata-kun."

"!"

Pemuda berambut_ light brown_ itu terlonjak kaget karena mendengar ucapan Kuroko yang tidak diduga sebelumnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, dan Kuroko masih menatap acara parade di depannya.

"Untuk apa kau berterima kasih padaku? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Furihata berkata dengan ekspresi sedikit tidak nyaman. Dia merasa sudah gagal dalam menjadi pacar Kuroko, padahal Kuroko berhak mendapat yang terbaik.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku senang sekali."

Furihata terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Bukan kilau parade di kejauhan yang membuatnya terpaku, tapi senyuman lebar milik Kuroko Tetsuya yang lebih menyilaukan di matanya. Tanpa sadar, dia menjulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan sang mantan _Phantom Sixth Man_ itu dengan erat.

Kuroko yang agak terkejut dengan itu, langsung menatap heran kekasihnya. Dan yang membuatnya tambah kaget adalah sosok Furihata yang sedang menunduk―rupanya berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sangat merah.

"Aku… sangat menyukaimu, Kuroko," ujarnya, dengan suara dan ekspresi yang serius, walaupun dengan sedikit _blushing_. Pemuda berambut _baby blue_ itu balik mengenggam tangan Furihata, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tahu, Furihata-kun."

Menangis.

Itulah yang dilakukan GoM plus Kagami dan Momoi saat ini. Pasalnya, mereka sudah berusaha susah payah untuk menghancurkan kencan ini malah disuguhi pemandangan pemain bayangan tercinta mereka sedang bergandengan tangan dengan orang lain. Hancur sudah kokoro mereka sampai berkeping-keping. Sekiranya mungkin ini bisa dijadikan pelajaran buat mereka, kalau hal yang diawali dengan niat tidak baik, akan berakhir dengan hal yang tidak baik juga /?

"Baiklah, kalau sudah begini, pilihan terakhir adalah dengan menghancurkan orang itu secara langsung…" ujar pemuda yang memiliki _heterochromatic_ _eyes_ itu, yang ternyata masih juga belum menyerah untuk mengakhiri hubungan Furihata dan Kuroko.

"Akashi, jangan-jangan kau akan mengunakan rencana 'itu'?" tanya sang _Number One Shooter_―Midorima Shintaro, sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut sang mantan kaptennya.

"Tentu saja, Shintarou. Kau pikir siapa aku ini?" Akashi menjawab dengan seringai aneh di wajahnya. Dalam hati, mereka semua tahu. Seringai Akashi itu… adalah pertanda akan terjadi sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya.

**…**

**[ Minggu, pukul 19:00.] **

**[ Maji Burger, Tokyo. ]**

Hari Minggu itu salju turun di kota Tokyo. Di cuaca sedingin ini, orang-orang tidak banyak yang berlalu lalang di sekitar kota. Kebayakan langsung menuju tempat tujuan mereka dengan merapatkan sweater dan jaket sebagai penghangat tubuh. Untuk sebagian besar orang, cuaca yang dingin seperti ini harusnya menjadi hari paling cocok untuk bermalas-malasan di rumah―tapi, sayangnya itu tidak berlaku untuk Furihata Kouki.

Saat ini, dia sedang duduk di salah satu meja di sudut ruangan di Majiba. Kalau kau bertanya untuk apa dia di sana, mungkin ini bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu. Kemarin malam, setelah dia pergi berkencan bersama Kuroko, dia mendapatkan sebuah surat undangan―atau ancaman―yang mengharuskannya untuk datang ke restoran fast food itu hari ini.

Dan disinilah dia, duduk dengan gelisah sementara di hadapannya ada 7 orang yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin dan keji. Oh ayolah, kalian sudah pasti tahu mereka―yaitu biang keladi dari semua teror yang dialami oleh sang pemilik nomor 12 dari tim basket Seirin tersebut.

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Furihata Kouki?" tanya sang pemimpin geng pelangi, Akashi Seijuuro. Saat dia melihat Akashi membawa gunting kesayangannya ditangannya, saat itulah dia sadar hidupnya mungkin akan berakhir di sini―masalahnya hanyalah cepat atau lambat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

To be countinued

* * *

Err... maaf kalau tidak sesuai ekspektasi dan ngomong-ngomong saya berniat untuk membuat doujinshi dari fanfic ini buat di post di tumblr, apa ada yang tertarik? /plak

See you next chapter-ssu!


End file.
